I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: Finally, A new Story, I hope that you all enjoy this one. Reviews please. Many Thanks.
1. The Accident

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak.**_

_Chapter 1._

It had started as a day like any other day, here at the home that I shared with The Biker Mice on the Isle Of Man, it was breakfast time and Daniel the cook had made everyone's usual breakfast. After we had all eaten, I got to my feet and walked around the table collecting all the empty dishes and plates which I would then take into the kitchen, all went well until I got to where Vince was sat, he was lost in thought about something and hadn't heard me pull up behind him to collect his plate.

**Me:** Excuse me young Vince, may I just get to your plate please?

A startled Vince suddenly came out of his thoughts, as he did so, one of his hands flew up the side of my face, one of his finger nails dug into my right cheek. I yelped in pain as his finger nail left a four inch gash on my right cheek, Vince suddenly realised what he had done and was apologising profusely.

**Vince:** Damn, I'm sorry Daz, I didn't mean to...

I cut his apology off.

**Me:** It's ok Vince, it was an accident, besides, it's me that should be apologising to you for startling you like that.

Mrs Jenson, the house keeper, had heard my yelp and came rushing into the room.

**Mrs Jenson:** Ooh sir, that looks nasty, I think maybe you need to get it checked out at the hospital.

**Vince: **I agree Daz, and since it was me that inflicted the injury, I'll be the one to take you to hospital.

I told them both that I would be fine and that I didn't want any fuss but neither of them would have it.

**Mrs Jenson:** You have a choice sir, either Vince takes you or I will.

I agreed to let Vince take me, as kind hearted as Mrs Jenson was in offering, I had seen her driving and between the two, Vince won hands down.

We made it to the hospital, which was just outside of town. Our friend Dr Osborne was on duty, he saw me and Vince walking into the waiting room.

**Dr Osborne:** Who am I treating toda... ooh, don't bother I can see all to well who it is. Ok what happened?

Vince and I began the story of how I had got the four inch gash in my cheek, the Dr chuckled.

**Dr Osborne:** Daz, when are you ever gonna learn to steer clear of the mice either at meal times or when they are deep in thought? Come on I'll take you through to the treatment room and get you patched up.

I followed the Dr to the treatment room, where he cleaned the wound and inserted five stitches. After the treatment I left the Dr's room and walked back out to the waiting room, where Vince was sat waiting for me.

Vince drove me home, we pulled up outside the house and went inside. I sat down at the kitchen table and Vince once again apologised and then went to his room, peace and quiet at last I thought, but that was not about to last. I suddenly began to feel unwell so I took some painkillers and made my way to my room, to see if I could sleep the sick feeling off.

I had now been asleep for five hours, when I felt someone rocking me, trying to wake me up. I didn't want to but I eventually came to, the person doing the rocking was Charley.

**Charley:** Hey Daz, are you ok?

**Me:** Yeah I'm fine, I just felt a little sick, which is why I came to bed.

**Charley: **Well my friend, if you felt sick before, what I have to tell you now will finish the job.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	2. The Change

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak.**_

_Chapter 2._

I asked Charley what she was talking about, but I wish I hadn't.

**Charley:** Do you feel...any different?

**Me:** A little but I think that is just the after effects of my moment of sickness.

Charley chuckled at this.

**Charley:** After effects is right.

Charley now handed me a hand held mirror, I took the mirror from her hand and then froze, my right hand was covered in white fur. I checked my left hand only to find that it was covered in the same white fur. I held the mirror up to look at my face, oh my god I've taken on mouse features, I checked the rest of my body, I was covered head to toe in white fur. The worse shock was yet to come, in five hours I had now grown...a tail. I immediately went into a panic attack, Charley called the guys, she was going to need their help to calm me down.

The guys all came running when they heard Charley shout.

**Charley:** somethin's happened to Daz, we need to get him to Dr Osborne pronto.

A look of fear spread across both Throttle's and Vince's faces, they both went to run into my room, when Charley stopped them.

**Charley:** Before you guys go in there, there's something you all need to know, Daz has...changed.

**Throttle:** Changed in what way?

Charley was about to explain but Throttle beat her to it when he walked into my room. He looked at me and stood with his mouth open.

**Throttle:** Daz, your a...your a...your a mouse.

**Me:** Oh you noticed.

Vince heard the Admiral's comments and not believing what he had just heard made his way into my room. The look of horror on Vince's face was enough to bring the rest of the guys into the room. I now had sixteen mice and one human staring at me, I felt like a freak and began to cry, at this Modo stepped forward and knelt down by the side of my bed.

**Modo:** Hey now Daz, don't be cryin', just think you can now truly call yourself one of us now. We're gonna have to change your name though bro, but to what? Ah I got it, Vinnie Van Daz, I'm sure that Vinnie wouldn't mind you takin part of his name, hell I bet he would say that it would be a cool idea.

I began to smile at the mention of Vinnie's name, all the years I had known Vinnie before his untimely death, I had wanted so much to be like him, however, I didn't ever dream that it would become a reality, a literal reality.

**Me:** Vinnie Van Daz, yeah I like that, It has kind of a ring to it. I would also be keeping Vinnie's memory alive.

I asked everyone but Charley to leave the room as I wanted to get dressed and face the world with my new persona.

The guys all left the room and left me and Charley behind.

**Charley:** I know what your going to ask me, you want me to help you cut some holes into your trousers for your tail don't you?

**Me:** Would you mind?

**Charley:** It would give me the greatest pleasure.

I got out of bed and nearly fell backwards again as I still felt a little dizzy, Charley rushed to support me but I managed to gain my own support, my tail. After we had made the necessary adjustments to my clothes, I got fully dressed and made my way out to the waiting guys.

**Throttle:** Oh wow, Vinnie's just gotta see this, you look great.

I decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea for Vinnie to see me, the guys and I made our way to the garage where Vinnie, the quad bike, was waiting.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	3. Vinnie The Quad Bike's First Glance

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak.**_

_Chapter 3._

Throttle went into the garage first and spoke to his bike bro.

**Throttle:** Hey bro, sorry I haven't been to see you for a couple of days, but things have kinda been a bit hairy, anyway something fantastic has happened to our friend Daz.

**Vinnie:** Yeah I know, he's been made a commander, don't tell me things I already know bro.

**Throttle:** No bro, something more fantastic has happened to him, follow me and I'll take you to him so that you can see for yourself.

Vinnie's intrigue peaked and decided that he would like to see this fantastic change, so he dutifully followed Throttle out from the garage.

I made my way over to Vinnie.

**Me:** Hey Vinnie, hows it goin' bro?

**Vinnie:** 'Er do I know you?

**Me:** You should do, after all, you've been part of my family for many years, it's me Daz or to use my new name Vinnie Van Daz.

**Vinnie:** Daz????, is that really you?, what happened.

I explained the freak accident that I had had with Vince earlier on that day and how I felt a little sick after seeing the Dr and going to bed and then being woken up by Charley who pointed out that I was now a mouse.

**Vinnie:** Where is my son?, I'll kill him for what he's done to you.

**Me:** You will do no such thing Vincent Van Wham, sure it took me by surprise at first, but I actually quite like being a mouse. Vinnie, I hope that you don't mind that I decided to use part of your name as my new one?

**Vinnie:** Don't mind, I'm ecstatic, welcome to the Vin man's brotherhood.

I suddenly felt hungry and thirsty.

**Me:** Hey guys, whose up for Hotdogs and Root Beer?, did I really just say that?, yep I guess I did, well I am a mouse now I suppose.

Throttle continued my musing.

**Throttle:** A Biker Mouse no less.

At Throttle's words we all fell about laughing, after the laughter had ended, we all went back into the house to eat, drink and be merry.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	4. The Birth Of Vin Van Daz

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak.**_

_Chapter 4._

It was the beginning of my first full day as a mouse, I still didn't feel one hundred percent so I decided to take myself back to see Dr Osborne just to get myself checked over and make sure that all was well, or as well as can be expected.

I had the sudden urge to ride a bike, which was weird as I rarely ever rode a bike and if I did it was usually as a passenger and with my eyes closed. I went to find Vince. I found Vince in the workshop just finishing polishing Vinnie's red racer, which he now used as his own.

**Me:** Hey Vince, I know this is going to sound kinda wakko but I was just on my way to see Dr Osborne, when I suddenly got the urge to ride a bike.

**Vince:** Oh my god, it's worse than I expected, your turning into a full blown Biker Mouse.

I detected the subtle hint of humour in Vince's voice, but decided to just play along with him.

**Me:** Yes I am, and it's you that I have to thank for that. Thing is though Vince, I need a bike and I was wondering if you would let me ride the racer, just to get me to the Dr's and back.

**Vince:** Well I dunno, my bike is quite powerful as you know and doesn't usually let anyone else but me and Charley ride her. I tell you what, if you can sit on my bike without her throwing you off, then I'll let you borrow her.

**Me:** Done deal.

I slowly made my way to the racer, so as not to spook her in any way, I gently sat on the leather seat and placed my hands on the handlebars, all was well. I removed one of my hands from the handlebars and stroked the side of her fuel tank, the bike began to purr blissfully.

**Vince:** Well Daz, sorry Vinnie Van Daz, a deal is a deal, you'll be needing a helmet.

Vince made his way deeper into the workshop and came back out with a dusty helmet and a rag, he began to clean the helmet. He finished with the clean and handed it to me.

**Vince:** Here, take this, it's my father's helmet, I know that he would want you to have it.

I took the red helmet from Vince's hands, there were tears welling up in my eyes, not only would I be able to ride the red racer safely but I would do it keeping Vinnie's memory alive.

I placed the helmet on my head, Vince took a look at me and caught a breath.

**Vince:** Oh my god, just for a moment it was like my father was here.

That did it, the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes, now carried out their threat, Vince could see me crying and stood by my side and placed a comforting arm around my shoulders. I managed to stop my tears and told Vince that I'd be ok, Vince removed his arm from my shoulders, it was now my time to 'rock and ride'.

I started the racer and rode it through town and to the Dr's surgery. I hopped off the bike and walked into the waiting room, what I had forgotten though was two things, the first Dr Osborne hadn't yet seen me as a mouse and the second I was still wearing the helmet, Vinnie's old helmet.

The Dr made his way into the waiting room and spotted me, he froze to the spot.

**Dr:** Vinnie???, it can't be, your...well...your dead.

**Me:** What?, oh sorry the helmet.

I removed the helmet so that the Dr could now see that I wasn't Vinnie's ghost, he could also see the remnants of the gash that he had repaired not twenty four hours previous.

**Dr:** Daz???, is that you?

**Me:** It certainly is Dr, though I now go by the name Vinnie Van Daz.

**Dr:** What happened?

**Me:** Well doc, I'm not sure but I would hazard a guess that the gash I received from Vince yesterday must have still had some of his DNA left in it when you repaired it.

I told the Dr of how when I returned home that I had felt unwell and had taken some tablets and then put myself to bed, only to be woken up five hours later as a mouse.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	5. Lightning Strikes

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak.**_

_Chapter 5._

After his initial shock, the Dr asked me what he could do for me.

**Me:** I still don't feel right Dr, I still feel as though I'm changing, take my journey here for instance, you know how I am with riding bikes, I hate to do it right? Not any more, I've just ridden Vinnie's red racer all the way here and I loved it, I am also feeling some what I can only describe as crazy urges.

**Dr:** Oh my god, you're turning into Vinnie.

The Dr took me into his treatment room and gave me a complete and thorough examination.

**Dr:** Well...Vinnie, as far as I can tell you are fine, I would suggest that you go home and rest and wait for your changes to complete, oh and be careful on that bike.

I thanked the Dr for his time and left the surgery, I replaced my helmet and sat myself on the bike again and rode home. I arrived back at the house and was greeted by the guys.

**Throttle:** Do my robotic eyes deceive me or is that really Daz on Vince's red racer?

**Me:** Your eyes do not deceive you, it is me.

**Throttle: **How was it?, and more importantly did you enjoy it?

**Me:** It was great and yes I really enjoyed myself.

**Vince:** So what did the Dr say?

**Me:** Well at first there were lots of 'Oh My God's' but after that he said that I was fine and told me to return home for some rest and to let my changes take full effect, so that is what I intend to do.

I returned to my room and put myself back to bed, I must have been incredibly tired because I slept for four days straight through. I awoke on the fifth day and now felt that I could face what ever life was about to throw at me, I was wrong.

I could hear all sorts of commotion outside the house so I decided to make my way out to find out what was going on. I got dressed and made my way out into the back yard, the guys had begun work on rebuilding the lair that had been blown up. But as well as that they were up to something else too, something secretive, something they didn't want me to see.

Throttle spotted me in the yard and let out a shrill whistle to alert his bro's. The guys all gathered around me as though they were trying to stop me going anywhere, Vince stepped forward.

**Vince:** Hey Vinnie, the guys and I have got a surprise for you.

**Me:** A surprise for me?

**Vince:** Yeah, follow me.

I followed Vince into the workshop and there stood a brand new Full AI bike, it was an updated version of Vince's red racer. My jaw dropped to the floor.

**Me:** Guys, what's this?

**Modo:** Well Vinnie, you can't be part of the Biker Mice without a bike or in Matt's case a car, so we pulled a few strings back at Martian High Command and got you this bike.

**Throttle:** his name is Lightning and let me tell you, he more than lives up to his name.

I wondered if I had the gift with the Biker Mice whistle, so I gave it a try, at first there was no movement, so I tried again, that got Lightning's attention, he slowly rolled out and stopped just in front of me. As we were both new to each other, I gently climbed on board, I placed a hand on the side of his fuel tank and said "Yeah, Lightning, we are going to be inseparable, we are gonna be one hell of a team".

**Me:** I think that it's time to take this bad boy for a spin, do you guys wanna join me?

**Guys:** Like you have to ask.

The rest of the guys Mounted their bikes, Throttle was stood next to me.

**Throttle:** Ok Vinnie Daz, would you like to do the honours.

**Me:** I would love to. Ok you motorcycle mad men, it's time to Rock And Ride.

Over the next few weeks I became more and more like Vinnie, with a dash of Vince thrown in, one thing is certain, my life is never going to be dull again.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	6. Walther's Rescue Part 1

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak.**_

_Chapter 6._

I have now been a Biker Mouse for two whole months, I am still getting to grips with the knowledge that I will always now be classed by some as vermin, that didn't bother me in the slightest because to use Throttle's wise words, I had my brains, my bro's and my bike, I had also begun to develop some rather nice and huge muscles, which had not gone unnoticed by the guys.

**Throttle:** Whoa, nice biceps, have you been working out?

**Me:** How would you like me to wrap these muscles of mine around your neck?

Throttle could see the look of absolute fun and devilment in my eyes, so he knew that I was joking, or was I???

The new and improved lair had now been completed and the house had been completely secured, the guys had all put in some extremly hard work so I thought that it would be nice to take a day off. That thought though got put on hold by the sound of Throttle's radio activating, The now Admiral Tusk was trying to make contact.

**Admiral Tusk:** This is Admiral Tusk calling the Biker Mice, come in please.

**Throttle:** Admiral Tusk, you got Admiral Throttle here, so they finally saw sense and made you an Admiral well way to go sir, now what can I do for you?

**Tusk:** Bad news I'm afraid, a rat friend of ours, by the name of Walther, has suddenly gone missing and we in the Martian Military believe that our other old friend and traitor, Mace, knows where Walther is being held. To that end I'm recalling you all back to Mars, you are to find Mace and interrogate him and find out the whereabouts of our friend Walther. Though I can not officially sanction this next part, after you find Walther and he is made safe, you may do with Mace what you see fit.

**Throttle:** Admiral, just to let you know, we will be bringing one extra with us, Daz Lane, he has been turned into a mouse by a freak accident and as such is no a fully trained member of the Biker Mice, he has also changed his name to Vinnie Van Daz, for reasons that will become apparent when we see you.

**Tusk:** Daz is now a mouse??, this I gotta see. Let me know when you are about to land and I personally will be there to greet you all, see you soon. Tusk Out.

Matt could not believe what he was hearing, he and Charley were kinda in the middle of trying for a family, now he had to tell his girlfriend that he was leaving for Mars, this would be no easy task.

Matt found Charley in her room, Charley could see the bad news written all over Matt's face.

**Charley:** Ok Matt, out with it, I know there's something bad that you are about to tell me.

Matt could not keep secrets from Charley for long, she would always find him out in the end, so he bit his lip and began to tell Charley that the family plans would have to be put on hold for a while as the guys were going back to Mars on a rescue mission.

Charley stood there, mouth open and looking dumbfounded, obviously still unable to take in what Matt had just told her, then she found her voice again.

**Charley:** Your going back to Mars?, and on a rescue mission?

**Matt:** I'm sorry honey, but it's not just me, we've all gotta go, Modo, Throttle, Rimfire, Daz Jnr, Hawk, Rufus, Josh, Stoker, Carbine, Vince even Vinnie Van Daz.

**Charley:** Vinnie Van Daz is going to?, but he's only just got over his transformation into a mouse, I doubt that he will cope.

**Matt:** Don't worry about it, we won't let anything bad happen to him, I promise.

**Charley:** So when do you leave?

**Matt:** We are just collecting some of our things together and then we're leaving.

Charley told Matt to leave the room, he could see that the mechanic was deeply upset, so he didn't dare disobey her. As he left the room, the door slammed hard behind him, he stood looking at the door and under his breath said "_I'm so very sorry Charley"_.

The rest of us had already said our goodbyes to our loved ones and had already collected our things, Matt now came to join us.

**Me:** How'd she take it?

**Matt:** How do you think she took it, she is devastated.

**Me:** Oh bro, I'm sorry, but hopefully it won't take that long and we'll all be home before she knows it.

We now made our way out to the Martian transport ship, we all boarded the ship and blasted off for Mars, though none of us wanted to think about it, this may be the last time that any of us would see the Earth, Mace would most certainly be heavily guarded and there was always the possibility of us going to war.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	7. Walther's Rescue Part 2

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak.**_

_Chapter 7._

The ship touched down on the planets surface and true to his word, Admiral Tusk was waiting for us. He greeted the rest of the guys in his usual way, then he spotted me.

**Tusk:** Vinnie Van Daz, I presume?, well I can certainly see the resemblance between you and our dear departed friend Vinnie. Why have you joined this mission?, Mars is not your true home.

**Me:** I know that deep down inside I'm an earther, I always will be, but I now feel that part of me belongs to Mars as well, plus I am now a fully trained member of the Biker Mice and as a mouse I vow that I will defend Mars with my last dying breath.

Admiral Tusk could now see the conviction in my eyes, he knew that I meant every word of what I had said and he thanked me for it. With the amount of time it took to travel to Mars, we were all very tired, so Admiral Tusk asked one of his juniors to show us to our quarters. With me being added to the team sort of at the last minute Admiral Tusk hadn't yet managed to find me any quarters of my own, so I got to share with Modo. I was so nervous, not only was this my first time on Mars as a mouse, it was also my first time of sharing a room with one of my bro's, still hopefully it would only be for a day or so.

Modo said goodnight to me and made his way into his bedroom, he closed the door so that we both could get a little bit of privacy, once I had made myself ready for bed, I took up residence on the long couch in Modo's living room, sure it was going to be a little uncomfortable but it was better than sleeping on the floor.

It was now 5:00 am the next morning and I was awoken by the sound of Modo moving around in his bedroom, so I decided that I would get up and get dressed, as it was, we were all needed in the board room by 6:30 am any way for a briefing.

Modo and I made our way to the board room, inside the board room was a large circular table with chairs spaced around the circumference.

**Tusk:** Come in gentlemice and take a seat. I trust that you all slept well.

We all did as the Admiral had asked, the Admiral sat at the head of the table.

**Tusk:** Now then, while this mission is not a full military mission, I would still like to run it as though it were. You will all now be split into separate teams. Admiral Throttle you will take Rimfire, Vince and Josh and together you will knock out any enemy guards that you come across. Modo I want you to take Matt, Hawk and Daz Jnr, with you to knock out any alarm systems that may be active. Vinnie Van Daz I want you and Rufus to find and interrogate that bastard Mace to find out where they are holding Walther, when we know the whereabouts of Walther, I will lead Stoker and Carbine in to begin the rescue. Once you have completed your assigned tasks I want you all to remain on guard just in case we get any unwanted visitors, Vinnie Van Daz, once you have retrieved the information from Mace, bring him with you to where ever they are holding Walther, I think that it's time that Mace had a little of his own medicine. Ok everyone, you have your orders, we leave for Mace's base at 0700 hrs, dismissed.

It was now 7:00 am, or 0700 hrs, time to put the Admiral's plan into action, it would take us an hour to reach Mace's base. We arrived at a little over 0800 hrs, the plan worked like a dream with Throttle's team easily taking out any of the enemy guards that they came across, next came Modo's team, the alarm system would prove to be a bit more sophisticated than they had first thought, but they still managed to disable it quite easily. Then it was the turn of Rufus and me, we needed to find Mace and interrogate him, we found him in his office, he went for his laser rifle, Rufus quickly let off a shot that knocked the rifle out of Mace's reach.

**Me:** Now Mace, tell us what we want to know or the next laser blows your small brains out.

**Mace:** You won't shoot me, I'm too valuable to you.

**Me:** No your right, I won't shoot you, but I can't speak for my colleague Rufus here.

Rufus was now standing right beside Mace with his laser pointed right against Mace's head.

**Rufus:** My father is Modo Blade, he does not fire unless he is provoked, but me, well let's just say that I got a little bit of my late uncle Vinnie in me and I got a real itchy trigger finger, now talk.

**Me:** Ok Mace, where is the rat named Walther being held?

**Mace:** Go to hell.

**Rufus:** You first Mace.

Rufus charged his laser up ready to fire, that got Mace talking, he told us everything we wanted to know. We then stood him up and forced him to take us to the holding cell area. We informed Admiral Tusk of our location, he and his team arrived in the holding cell area shortly after. They made short work of blowing the lock on the cell door, I ran in and gently lifted Walther up into my arms. I left the cell carrying Walther and Tusk grabbed hold of Mace and threw him back inside the cell, he ordered Stoker to weld the cell door shut with his laser, Stoker was only to pleased to obey.

We all now walked back outside, to where the rest were standing guard. Tusk called for Modo.

**Tusk:** Modo, I know that this will probably go against all your beliefs and wishes, but I want you to put that arm cannon of yours to good use, I want you to bury that bastard Mace under millions of tonnes of rock and rubble.

**Modo:** Your right Admiral, it does go against my beliefs, but in Mace's case, I'm prepared to make an exception.

Modo now raised his arm cannon and fired a series of shots directly at the rock formation, there was a huge explosion as millions of tonnes of rock crumbled and buried the holding cell area, thus getting rid of the traitor Mace once and for all. After the blast we all turned to head back to the ship, one of Mace's guards was still breathing, he weakly raised his laser rifle and fired it, he did not know where the shot hit, but I did. The shot caught me in the chest just to the left of my heart, the force of the shot knocked me backwards, I let out a cry much the same as a mouse would do if it had it's tail trapped.

**Tusk:** VINNIE, Throttle, Vinnie Van Daz has been shot, quick we need to get him back to our medical bays back at the base.

Throttle gently lifted my lifeless body up and carried me back to the ship.

I felt the motion of being carried and I began to come round, I opened my eyes and looked straight up into the eyes of Throttle.

**Me:** Wha... what happened?

**Throttle:** It's ok bro, I got ya, you've been shot.

**Me: **I've been shot???, oh my god, I don't feel so good.

**Throttle:** Hey now bro, don't get talking like that, there ain't no way that I'm gonna let one of my best friends die, least not in my arms.

We eventually made it back to the ship, Throttle carried me to the medical bay where he and Vince would look after both Mine and Walther's injuries. Walther had been brought in by Modo and was already lying on a bed, Throttle lay me down on the next available bed then walked over to the communicator on the wall.

**Throttle:** Hawk, Modo we're ready, take us back to Earth.

The ships thrusters came to life and we slowly began to lift from the surface of the planet. Tusk would be joining us on this trip as he would need to debrief Walther as soon as he was well enough to talk, Tusk made his way to the side of my bed.

**Tusk:** Vinnie, I don't know what to say, I know that you said that even though many would still class you as an Earther that you would still defend Mars with your dying breath, I didn't actually think that I would see those words so very nearly come true. I must admit I doubted your willingness to die for Mars, I doubt it no longer. If ever you find yourself without a place to live, you will always have a place here on Mars.

We were now nearing home, Throttle and Vince had done their best with the injuries that Walther and I had received and we were now both out of danger.

I began to feel a little sorry for myself, apart from the guys, there was no one back on Earth that would mourn my passing if I had died in the battle, at that thought I felt my life force begin to slip away.

**Throttle:** Whoa there Mr, don't you go dying on us now.

**Me:** Who would notice if I died, apart from you guys that is?

**Throttle:** Well I'm not supposed to tell you this as she wanted to tell you herself, Vinnie's mother has begun to fall for you in a big way, she told me that you reminded her not only of Vinnie, but also of her dearly departed husband and Vinnie's father, Whitefryer.

**Me:** You mean Stanchion likes me?

**Throttle:** I wouldn't be sure, but I would say she more loves you than likes you, but please, when we return, don't let on that you know, because she would kill me.

After my conversation with Throttle, I know began to feel my life force returning, but not just returning it was growing stronger and stronger with every second. I would need confirmation of what Throttle had just told me, but still, I now had a reason to live.

We arrived back on Earth and were met by the ladies, Throttle gently lifted Walther up into his arms and made his way from the ship and into the house, it was now my turn to be lifted, I looked up from where I was lay, straight into the smiling eyes of Modo.

I now realised why everyone called Modo the gentle giant as he lifted me up into his huge strong arms, we made our way into the house. Modo took me to my room and layed me down on the bed, he then left me all alone, but I didn't care, I was home.

I must have been lay there for some ten minutes when I heard a gentle knock on the door. I invited my visitor in, expecting it to be either one of the guys or the Dr, you can imagine my surprise when Stanchion entered the room.

**Me:** Well Stanchion, this is a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?

Stanchion did not answer right away, she just stood there looking at the crimson blood stain that now adorned the fur on my chest.

**Stanchion:** Please forgive the intrusion I know that you are badly injured and that you need to rest, but, I have something that I need to say, it's something that's been running around my head ever since the day that you turned into a mouse. I don't know what it is, whether it's the fact that you remind me so much of Vinnie and my late husband Whitefryer or indeed whether these feelings that I have for you have always been there, either way, I find myself acting like a teenager again every time that I'm in your company. At first that's all it was, a feeling, but when I was told that you had been shot, I suddenly thought that you would die without knowing how I really felt for you, so I made up my mind, that if you survived to make it back home, I would somehow pluck up the courage to tell you. I'm in love with you.

I managed to sit up against the headboard of my bed, a look of total shock spread across my face.

**Stanchion:** I can tell by the look on your face that you don't feel the same way about me.

**Me:** Now Stanchion, don't be too quick to judge me, come and sit by me, because I too have a secret.

Stanchion sat on the bed beside me.

**Me:** Before I start telling you my secret, I have to tell you that Throttle told me of your conversation with him, as for my secret, when I was lying on the bed in the med bay on the ship a thought came into my mind, would anybody apart from the guys miss me or mourn my passing if I were to die there and then, I came to the conclusion that no one would notice my passing, at this thought I began to fade, fortunately, Throttle was there beside me and he noticed that I was slowly loosing the will to live, that is when he told me of your conversation, it did the trick though as I now thought that maybe I had something or someone to live and fight for. So in essence, you saved my life, thank you. I too now find myself in love, with a wonderful and attractive Martian female who goes by the name of Stanchion Van Wham.

Both Stanchion and I fell into a deep hug, both of us crying uncontrollably, these tears, however, weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy and love.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	8. Vinnie And Bola's Return

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak.**_

_Chapter 8._

It was two days before New Year's Eve, I had decided that it would be nice if myself and the guys could take a trip back to my home town of Kidderminster, back to the house where it all began all those years ago. Upon our arrival I would have a permanent memorial erected in memory of Vincent Van Wham. I had also planned to have an anniversary ceremony. As it was for Vinnie, I had in mind that I would hire 17 huge Cannons, so that the guys could all fire their tribute to their beloved bro. I also hired the London Symphony Orchestra to play both Vinnie and the guys' favourite classical piece, the 1812 Overture.

I had arrived back at the house early and had begun to clear the house out. So many memories, some bad but most were good, I had almost finished the clear out, just one more room to do, Charley and Vinnie's old bedroom. I came across a plastic container with a small amount of some substance in it, there was no label on it, so it went out with the rubbish. I had placed all the rubbish in a pile as I was going to have a bonfire, maybe to try and lay some of the memories to rest, I was going to light the bonfire on New Year's Eve at the ceremony.

A day later and the rest of guys arrive at the house, their mood was sombre, they knew that once we had finished with the ceremony, that we probably would never return to this place, so it was a final farewell, to our beloved Vinnie, it would also serve as a final farewell for Modo's grey furred momma, Bola, who is buried right next to Vinnie. Most of the guys, though in sombre mood, were just about coping, Throttle, however, was far from coping, he was in pieces. Being back at Vinnie's graveside brought it all back to the Admiral, how he and Modo had seen Vinnie killed in cold blood.

I made my way over to Throttle and put an arm around his neck.

**Me:** Don't tell me, too many painful memories?

**Throttle:** Yeah, you could say that. If only we hadn't gone to that damn New Year's Eve party, Vinnie would still be here.

**Me:** Now Throttle, you know better than to blame yourself for what happened to Vinnie, if it comes down to blame, then I got to share in it as well, because I could have forbidden you to go to the party, but I didn't. Blaming yourself is not going to bring him back, besides, Vinnie wouldn't want to you to be blaming yourself for his untimely death, he would want you to get on with your life.

Throttle now began to cry, I pulled him into a comforting embrace and just let him cry.

**Throttle (In Sobbing voice): **God I miss him so much.

It was New Year's Eve, everything was ready, the memorial that I had commissioned, a Carrillon (A huge tower with bells), was in place and covered up, ready for the big reveal, towards the end of the ceremony.

The Ceremony would be taken by Stoker and Carbine.

**Stoker:** I can't believe that it has been so many years since we all arrived here at the home of our very good friend and now relative, Daz, I also can't believe that I'm standing here at a memorial ceremony for two of our dearest friends and family, Vincent 'Vinnie' Van Wham and Bola. It also saddens me to know that upon completion of this ceremony that we may never again visit this place, but it also gladdens me to know that there will be a permanent reminder of those we have lost, here for eternity. It now gives me great pleasure to ask our newest member and oldest friend Daz or should I say Vinnie Van Daz, to light the ceremonial bonfire, Vinnie Van Daz, if you please.

I walked forward towards the bonfire pile, which had been liberally doused in fuel, took out a match and lit the pile, this was now the signal for the guys to fire the Cannons and for the orchestra to strike up with the 1812 overture. Sixteen Cannons now fired, the Carrillon was now revealed. Once the noise had died down, Matt made his way to his own Cannon, before lighting the fuse he spoke to the crowd.

**Matt:** I did not know either Vinnie or Bola that well, I only know what I have heard from the rest of you guys, in Bola's case, how loving and supportive she had been to all of you in her final years here at the house, I'm sorry Modo for your great loss and I'm sorry if my talking about your momma upsets you in any way, from what I've heard, I would have loved to have met her, as for Vinnie, I know how much Throttle, Modo, Stoker, Carbine, Rimfire and Vince all loved the white furred adrenalin junky and again I apologise if my words upset you all, I know from the few times that I spent in Mr Van Wham's company as a student at the academy, that he was very loving with regard to his wife Charley and son Vince, he was also very loyal to his bro's. When I was asked by Daz to stand in for Mr Van Wham at the academy after his death, I knew that there was no way that I would ever replace the great mouse, his teaching methods were...lets just say they were unique, though I was unable to match those methods, I hope that I didn't soil Vinnie's memory in any way. It know falls to me to bring this ceremony to an end by firing the final Cannon, Rest In Peace Vinnie and Bola.

Matt now lit the fuse on the final Cannon and stood well back, the Cannon fired. After a few minutes the noise and the smoke cleared, everyone was just about to turn towards the house where we had prepared one final meal, suddenly there was a voice.

**Mysterious Voice:** Did ya miss me?.

We all turned to face the voice only to find that there was no one there, then Matt spotted where the voice had come from, he was looking at the top of the Carrillon. We all now gazed at the sight, there were two figures standing on top of the Carrillon, I pointed a spotlight up towards the two figures, the light picked out a shiny plate on the side of one of the faces, the figure with the face plate was a white furred, humanoid male mouse, Vinnie, the figure next to him was a grey furred female mouse, Bola.

**Me:** This can't be, Vinnie and Bola are both dead, how can they now be standing on top of the Carrillon?

Throttle spotted the plastic container that I had thrown out with the rubbish, the top was missing.

**Throttle:** I recognise that container, where did you find it Daz?.

**Me:** Erm, oh yeah I remember, it was in Charley and Vinnie's old bedroom, why?

**Throttle:** Was there a substance in it?.

**Me:** Yes there was, but there was no label and it looked years old so I thought that whatever was in it would have long passed it's use by date, so I throw it out with the rubbish.

**Throttle:** That explains it then, the substance in the container was a sample of something that our old enemy Karbunkle had used in one of our many battles, he had dropped some of the substance on to a grave yard, seconds later, the inhabitants of that grave yard were brought back to life.

**Me:** So let me get this straight Throttle, you're telling me that by me throwing out what I thought was rubbish, I've actually brought Vinnie and Bola back from the dead?.

**Throttle:** Yep, that's about the size of it.

Charley heard Throttle's explanation.

**Charley (In A Whispered Voice):** Vinnie is alive?.

Charley then fainted, closely followed by me and a few others. After a while we all now awoke, we looked to the top of the Carrillon, there was no sign of them, had it all been a surreal dream?, a voice broke my thought, Vinnie's voice, it hadn't been a surreal dream, it was a surreal reality.

**Vinnie:** Hi guys, Bola and I were just so enjoying the ceremony that we decided to put in a personal appearance.

Stanchion, Charley and Vince rushed forward and threw their arms around the white furred mouse and hugged him for all he was worth, then Charley looked at Vinnie with a guilty look on her face.

**Charley:** That means that your still my husband, what am I going to do about Matt?, we are expecting our first baby soon.

**Vinnie:** Hey sweetheart, don't worry, I've seen how happy Matt makes you, remember for years I've been an AI quad bike, so I've seen your relationship with Matt blossom, at the end of the day all I want is for you to be happy and if that means you staying with Matt then so be it, as long as we can remain very good friends that's all I ask.

Charley now hugged her ex-husband tighter than ever, tears streaming down her face.

**Charley:** I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Vinnie:** Hey Matt, I guess this means that you are now the baddest mamajammer in the universe?.

**Matt:** Nope, just the luckiest, you will always be the baddest.

**Vinnie:** You know Matt, I know that I once nearly killed you for making moves on my woman, but the truth is, that I could now not be happier for two reasons, first you are making Charley happy, hell you must be doing something right because you are having a baby together, second I can now actually think of you as family. Oh and by the way, thanks for that moving tribute that you made for both me and Bola.

Modo, was now in his mommas arms, crying like a baby.

**Modo:** Oh momma, I missed you so much.

**Bola:** And I missed you to son, now come on my big strong mouse, dry your eye and walk your momma back to the house, After this many years of being dead, I'm kinda hungry and thirsty.

There was a sudden round of nervous laughter, but once the laughter had ended we all went back to the house for what would be our last meal there. Matt came to see me.

**Matt:** Hey Daz, this is one day that we are all going to be able to remember, I captured it all on my brand new DVD camera.

Vinnie now made his way over to where I stood.

**Vinnie:** Aaaaaooow, looking good Daz.

**Me:** Thanks, you don't look too shabby yourself. I guess that we are now blood brothers and that makes me real happy, though I could have done without that extra dash of the Vinnie gene. I guess that I'm gonna have to revert back to my own name from now on.

**Vinnie:** Are you kidding, I'm made up that you still use my name, sure it's going to get confusing but we'll get through it. There is no way that I want you to change your name and as for you getting the extra Vinnie genes, keep them, I got plenty.

**Me (In Sarcastic Voice):** Thanks, I don't think.

**Vinnie:** Don't mention it, oh hey, I've thought of a way around the confusion, why don't you shorten your name to Vin, that way there is no confusion.

**Me:** Vin Van Wham, yeah I like that. Oh Vinnie you haven't met my new partners have you?

**Vinnie:** New Partners?

**Me:** Yeah, first of all, I hope that you don't mind, but your mother and I are sort of together.

**Vinnie:** You and my mother, together?, COOL!!!!!, it's about time that she found someone to share the rest of her life with and I'm elated to find out that it's you.

**Me:** And now for my second partner, Vinnie I would like you to meet Lightning.

**Vinnie:** But Vin, Lightning is a bike, you don't ride bikes.

**Me:** Oh you noticed, well since my encounter with Vince, I now ride bikes, AI bikes at that and as you can see in your honour the guys have got me a newer version of your red racer.

**Vinnie:** I nearly forgot, my bike, how is my bike?

**Vince:** Well dad, why don't you see for yourself?

**Vinnie:** You mean she's here?

**Vince:** Yep, all you gotta do is whistle.

Vinnie let out his ear piercing whistle, there was a moments silence, then came a sound that Vinnie had only dreamt about for years, it was the unmistakable rumble of his faithful old companions engine firing up. The red racer slowly made her way to her old master, Vinnie's eyes filled with tears as he saw the gleaming red paintwork, and the highly polished chrome.

**Vinnie:** Aw little darlin' you are a sight for sore eyes, so who's been looking after you so well then?.

**Vince:** That would be me, I've been riding your bike, to keep your memory alive.

The tears that filled Vinnie's eyes now fell like rain.

**Vince:** The great Vinnie Van Wham, my father, has returned, I now hand the red racer, your red racer, back to you, her rightful master.

**Vinnie:** Aw thanks son, but I can't accept it, she's your bike now.

**Vince:** I already have a bike in storage, she will do me just fine, but the racer, she is now yours once again dad.

We all got onto our bikes, Stoker now had the love of his life, his wife Bola, as his passenger, Matt looked at Charley and gave her a smiling nod, he was happy to let Charley take her rightful place, sat behind Vinnie on his red racer, I had my new girlfriend, Vinnie's mother, Stanchion as my passenger, with everyone safely on their bikes, Throttle spoke through his tears.

**Throttle:** It feels so good to say this again, It's time to rock and...

**All:** Ride.

I spoke to Throttle through the helmet radios.

**Me:** Hey Throttle, you see, Karbunkle wasn't all bad after all. I mean in a round-about way he's brought Vinnie and Bola back to us.

**Me & Throttle:** Thanks, Karbunkle.

We all now rode through the night, back to **_our_** new home on the Isle Of Man, I knew that Vinnie would take to his new surroundings instantly, what with the house being alongside the course of the famous TT races, he would enter into many of these races in the future, but that as they say is a different story.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	9. Vinnie's First Isle Of Man TT Race

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak.**_

_Chapter 9._

A/N: I would like to send my special thanks to Vinnie II for agreeing to appear in this Chapter, thanks for your support Vinnie II, I hope that you enjoy the read.

It had now been a month since both Vinnie and Bola had risen from the dead, a result of the remnants of one of Karbunkle's old experiments being thrown out as rubbish at my old home in Kidderminster. We had all now arrived at our home on the Isle Of Man, whilst Throttle, Modo and the rest of the guys, had lived at the house for a while and so were well settled, the surroundings were still all too new for Vinnie and Bola, but even they were now becoming more and more settled with every day that passed.

Vinnie had seen me erecting barriers at the front of the house.

**Vinnie:** Hey Vin, what are you doing?

**Me:** I'm putting up some crash barriers ready for the race that's going to be coming past here in a weeks time.

**Vinnie:** A Race?

**Me:** Yeah it's the annual TT race, just for bikes. Vincent Van Wham, you've got that look in your eyes.

**Vinnie:** Look?, what look?.

**Me:** The look that tells me, that after the race, there's gonna be no living with you and your even bigger ego, when you win.

**Vinnie:** Who says that I'm even going to enter?.

**Me:** You forget, just how long I've known you. Ok, if I let you enter the race please promise me that you won't take too many risks, after all I would hate to loose you again, I just don't think that me and the guys could cope with that trauma again.

Vinnie promised me that he would keep the riskiness down to a respectable minimum, he then went to his bike to begin training for the race.

There was now just twenty four hours before the race, time for the qualification laps, to see who would gain pole position for the start of the race. After the qualification laps had been completed, guess who had come out on top, yep it was our Vinnie, he completely blitzed the competition, he began to claim that it was down to his natural talent, but the guys and I knew that his beloved bike was the driving force behind his race winning.

We all decided to retire to our rooms for the night, tomorrow was the big day, it was race day.

It was about 3.30 am, I was just making my way back to my room after using the bathroom, I walked passed Vinnie's room, I could hear moaning noises coming from within, I didn't want to intrude but I thought what if he's ill or something, I will never forgive myself if I don't try and help him, so I quietly entered his room, he was still asleep, though he was tossing and turning, obviously he was having some kind of nightmare. I gently knelt by the side of his bed and softly spoke his name, I knew from previous experiences not to try rocking him, because I was usually the one that came off worse when he was suddenly woken.

**Me:** Hey Vinnie, come on bro, it's ok I'm here.

Vinnie slowly opened his eyes.

**Vinnie:** Vin, what are you doing in here?.

**Me:** It sounded like you were having a bad dream and I just wanted to see if I could help you in some way, maybe you want to talk about it?.

**Vinnie:** Well ok, but don't tell the guys, because I'll never live it down. I had dreamt that I lost the race to another Martian mouse, he was almost a carbon copy of me, except he had no face plate.

**Me:** Well Vinnie, it was only a bad dream or as we call them a nightmare.

**Vinnie:** No this was no nightmare, it was more, you see way back when I was a youngster on Mars, I had a cousin, Vinnie II, we used to play together, that was until he was taken by the Plutarkian's. He escaped fro the Plutarkian's a few years later and we found each other again, then we just seemed to lose touch with each other, I tried for years to track him down, but every time I seemed to get close to finding him, the trail would go cold and I would be right back where I started. In my dream, the biker who won the race, had the same riding style as my cousin Vinnie II used too have.

I swept the sweat drenched fur from Vinnie's eyes and tried to calm him down, Vinnie eventually went back off to sleep so I made my way back to my own bed.

It was now 8.00 am, just two hours stood between Vinnie and the race, he rushed around getting himself ready, then he quickly made his way out to the garage to give his pride and joy one last check over before the race. With everything seeming to be in place, Vinnie and his faithful bike made their way to the pole position on the start line. Now with just ten minutes to go before the race began, the other competitors took up their places on the starting grid, the race announcer ran through the names of all the competitors, including Vinnie's.

The starter was about to drop the green flag to start the race, just as the starter dropped the flag, the announcer announced that there was a late entry to the race.

**Announcer:** Ladies & Gentleman, we have a late entry into the race, the rules state that any late entries must start from the back of the grid, so it will be interesting to see how this mysterious biker copes with the racers that are in front.

By the end of lap one the mysterious biker had already made up four places and was now in twenty first place. Matt was stood behind the barriers in front of the house watching the racers go by, the mysterious biker raced passed and Matt noticed that this was no ordinary biker, it was a mouse. Matt could not alert Vinnie to what he had seen as Vinnie's helmet radio had been disabled for the race so that he did not have any distractions.

By the end of lap fifteen the mysterious biker was now in eighth place and a long way behind Vinnie who was still in first place, with there only being five more laps of the race to run it looked like Vinnie had the race won. Lap nineteen, Vinnie takes a gentle corner and looks into his mirrors, he could not see anything...apart from the mysterious biker.

The new comer had somehow made it from eighth place to second in four laps and was now beginning to challenge for the lead, Vinnie pulled out all the stops and tried every trick in the book, but with just twenty yards to go the mysterious biker overtook Vinnie, winning the race.

Vinnie could not believe that he had lost a race and to make matters worse, the mysterious biker was now showing off to the crowd by pulling wheelies and lighting up his back tyre which produced black tyre marks on the road and so much blue smoke that you could hardly see the biker in the midst of it.

That did it, Vinnie parked his bike and walked over to the mysterious biker.

**Vinnie:** Hey, hey, hey, I'm the only one that does the showboating around here, how did you beat me?

**Mysterious Biker:** Natural talent my white furred friend, just natural talent.

Vinnie now felt his blood boiling, who was this guy?, and who was he calling his 'white furred friend'?. At that precise moment, alarm bells began to sound in Vinnie's head, he had now noticed one or two things that set this biker apart from the rest of the competitors, except him of course. First there was the bike, Vinnie recognised a Martian bike with full AI capabilities when he saw it, then came the sight that made Vinnie look a second time, this guy had a mouses tail.

The biker had now noticed that Vinnie was starting to get more than a little suspicious and would soon begin to ask questions, so decided that the time was right to reveal his true identity. The biker was wearing black leathers from top to bottom, topped off by a black helmet with a heavily tinted visor, thus making it near enough impossible to recognise any facial features. The mouse now proceeded to remove the helmet.

Vinnie was now able to look upon the face of his rival, Vinnie's mouth dropped to the floor when he realised that he knew this Martian mouse, well he should do, after all it was his cousin Vinnie II.

**Vinnie:** Do my pink eyes deceive me?, Vinnie II is it really you?

**Vinnie II:** It sure is cousin, it's been a long time Vin man.

**Vinnie:** It's great to see ya, but what are you doing here?

**Vinnie II:** Believe it or not, I followed my dear cousin into racing bikes across the universe and with Earth being the last place that I hadn't yet raced on I decided to see if I could find any decent races. You can imagine my surprise when I found this TT race which everyone was raving about, but that was nothing compared to the surprise that I got when I registered and noticed who the pole position man was, one Vincent 'Vinnie' Van Wham, so I decided to have a go at proving that racing was still in the family and I think that you will agree that I did it with style, not just winning the race but beating the great Vinnie Van Wham to boot.

Hearing these words from his cousin certainly deflated the legendary huge ego of Vinnie for all of thirty seconds, but he was soon back on form, regaling his cousin with all of his exploits. It was now time for the award ceremony, what a sight it was, after so many years of being apart the two cousins were finally back together, it was almost as it was meant to be.

**Vinnie II: **Hey cous?, at least I proved something today.

**Vinnie:** Yeah and what was that?

**Vinnie II:** No matter how much time has passed us by, I can still whip your sorry tail in a bike race.

Vinnie suddenly realised that he was really quite hungry and thirsty, time to head home and show off the silverware and his long lost cousin.

**Vinnie:** Hey bro, have you got anywhere that you need to be in a hurry?, or are you gonna stay with your cousin for a while?

**Vinnie II:** Well, it just so happens, that I got some free time, so if it's ok with you I would love to stay for a while.

Vinnie assured Vinnie II that it would be ok for him to stay for as long as he wanted. At long last the magnificent Vinnie's were back together.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	10. The Orphanage And Stoker Saves A Life

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak.**_

_Chapter 10._

It had now been eighteen months since my ... accidental transformation into a mouse, I was a complete mouse. Though my transformation was now complete, I still felt an emptiness inside and decided that I needed something to do, as well as play parent to a large family of mice. I had heard that there was an orphanage in town that was to be closed, those kids with no where to go, they would be easy prey for the criminal element in the town.

I didn't make that many trips into town usually as I still felt a little out of place, but, today was going to be different, I would mount my bike, Lightning, and make my way to town hall, armed only with my steely determination and my cheque book. At this moment, I did not care what anybody thought of me, I was there for one thing and one thing only, those orphan kids.

The town mayor agreed to see me, so I made my way into his office.

**Mayor:** Now Mr Van Daz is it?, now Mr Van Daz, what can I do for you?

**Me:** It's come to my knowledge that the towns only orphanage is to close at the end of the month and I want to know why?

**Mayor:** Well yes it is going to close at the end of the month, the reason being money or in this case lack of it, the building is unsafe and it's going to cost a king's ransom to re-build it and the town just doesn't have that kind of cash.

**Me:** So it's for purely monetary reasons, in that case what would it cost for me to buy the place?

**Mayor:** Why would a mouse want to buy an orphanage except to bite holes in the walls and skirting boards?

**Me:** Oh I get it, a mouse joke, well it just so happens that I'm the richest mouse on this island, hell I'm the richest anyone on this island, so I ask again Mayor, what would it cost me to buy the orphanage and keep it open?

**Mayor:** I'm sorry for the mouse joke, it was in bad taste, I tell you what, leave me your phone number and I will crunch some numbers and I will call you before the end of the day with my answer.

Though I was still smarting over the mouse joke, I shook the Mayor's hand and gave him my phone number then left his office. I got back onto Lightning and started the journey home, I hadn't made it above half way when I decided to turn my bike around and head for the orphanage. I pulled up outside the orphanage and lifted my visor, a thought crossed my mind, how the hell was this place still standing?. I went to the local supermarket and paid for a van load of food to be delivered to the orphanage. I followed the van back to the orphanage and helped the driver unload all of the food and goodies I had bought, we placed it on the ground outside and I went into the orphanage to introduce myself to the kids and the carers, my bike would be sure and not let anyone near the food and goodies without my say so.

I knocked gently on the rotten back door, one of the kids answered.

**Kid:** Are you the one whose come to throw us out?

**Me:** No kid, I'm the one that hopes to save this place.

The child ran back into the decaying shell and returned with one of the carers, who was carrying a shot gun.

**Carer:** What do you want?

**Me:** Whoa, no need for the gun, I just came by to see how my hoped investment looked and also to bring some food and goodies for you and the kids.

**Carer:** Like I'm gonna take the word of a stinky government employee.

She cocked the loaded shot gun and pointed it right at me.

**Me:** WHOA, if you don't believe me, take a look for yourself, and just for the record I'm _not_ a government employee.

I pointed out to the front path where the food and goodies were waiting.

**Carer:** So what's the catch?

**Me:** There is no catch, all I need is a hand to help me get the food indoors and that's it, I will leave you alone.

The woman saw all the food parcels on the front path, I then began it seemed to gain some trust, the woman hurriedly got together an army of helpers and within ten minutes, the food parcels were all indoors. The lady offered to let me in so I accepted, it would be now that I would introduce myself properly.

I stood in the poor excuse for a kitchen and removed my helmet, I was now met the a look of shock on fifteen sets of faces.

**Carer:** Your a...a...mouse!

**Me:** That I am ma'am, my name is Vin Van Daz.

**Carer:** My name is Terri.

**Me:** Well Terri, I'm very pleased to meet you.

**Terri:** You said before about some kind of investment, what did you mean?

**Me:** Well, I was going to buy this place and do it up just for you and the kids, but I've just had a better idea, I'm going to build a new home for you and the kids on the land that belongs to my home.

**Terri:** So we gotta stay here for another twelve months, which will probably turn into eternity when you dump us.

**Me:** Hey, now Terri, when I say I'm gonna do something, I see it through to the end, and as for you staying here for another twelve months, it will only be six, and I will shore the building up long enough to get the new one built, you have my word.

I offered my hand for Terri to shake, which eventually and tentatively she did.

**Me:** Now you guys all enjoy the food and goodies that I've bought you, and I will go and set the wheels in motion.

I said my goodbyes and then left, I climbed on board Lightning who was just sat there purring away contentedly, as though he had just seen his master win the Nobel peace prize. I revved the engine and rode back to my place. Upon my return, I noticed that the guys were all still doing what they had been doing when I left, which by the way was the usual, cleaning and repairing their bikes, they hadn't even missed me, in fact the only way that they knew that I had been away was when they heard Lightning riding up the drive.

I parked Lightning in his usual spot in the garage and made my way indoors. I had been home just one hour when the phone began to ring, I answered the phone, it was the mayor on the other end.

**Mayor:** Mr Van Daz, I have given your offer to buy the old orphanage a lot of thought and I'm afraid that with the state that it's in, you would never get the planning permission you need to re-build it.

**Me:** Mayor, I have visited the orphanage and have seen the full extent of the job that would be ahead of me, and have decided to cancel my plans for the building, however, I trust that the planning department would have no objection to me building a brand new orphanage on my land?

**Mayor:** That is a great idea, I don't foresee any objections but you would need to submit a full set of plans, so that the planning department may examine them more closely.

**Me:** I will get an architect in first thing in the morning and get him to draw up the plans and then I will submit them to the planning office.

I thanked the Mayor for his call and replaced the receiver back on it's cradle. The following day I met with the architect and went through my plans with him, he assured me that he didn't see any problems and that he would draw up the plans and then submit them.

It has now been two weeks since the architect submitted the plans for the new orphanage, and I have just been given the green light to go ahead with my plans.

It is now just a little over six months since my plans had been given approval, the new orphanage was now ready for it's new inhabitants, but I was going to need help to move them in, I would now have to let the guys in on what I had been doing, and they would need to meet the orphans. I called the guys together and began to tell them all of what I had been doing for the past six and a half months.

**Me:** Right guys, I have an announcement to make, as you all know for the past few months I have been very secretive, and that I've had a new building erected. The building is to act as the new orphanage for the town. I also need to ask you guys a huge favour, will you help me move the orphans into their new home?

**Throttle:** Well we are a little upset that you didn't tell us of your plans sooner, but, you got the best removal team in the business, The Biker Mice removals.

We all now mounted our bikes and rode the short distance to the crumbling old building that had for many years served as an orphanage, I walked up to the door and knocked upon it, Terri answered the door.

**Terri:** Vin, you've come back, and with some large friends.

**Me:** Morning Terri, as you can see I am a mouse of my word, right you and the kids need to get ready.

**Terri:** Ready for what?

**Me:** Ready to move into your new place.

**Terri:** Are you serious?, you've actually built us a brand new place?

**Me:** Well yes I have, I said that I would didn't I?

Terri now rushed around getting the kids ready for the journey. Terri and the kids now came out of the old house, to meet the guys. With all the introductions now complete, Terri and the kids all chose who they would ride back to their new home with. Stoker had the company of Toby, the young kid that had first answered the door to me all those months ago, I got Terri as a passenger.

We arrived back at the house, we rode up the driveway, a huge convoy of mice and humans together on bikes, it was certainly a sight to behold. We all came to a stop outside the new orphanage, myself and the guys jumped off our bikes and helped Terri and the kids dismount.

**Terri:** You got too be kidding, is this our new place?

**Me:** It sure is, but there is more to this house than meets the eye. You and the kids all have your own rooms, I even took the liberty of buying you a mini bus, so that you and the kids can go out.

Terri and the children all had tears in their eyes, they all came and hugged me and began to cry.

**Terri:** This is the nicest thing that any man, sorry mouse, has ever done for us, thank you Vin, thank you all.

**Me: **You are all very welcome, it now falls to me to hand over the keys to your new home.

Terri took the keys from my hand and placed a huge kiss on my right cheek, then she and the children entered their new house. The house was now full, as myself and the rest of the guys had joined them, Toby seemed to have latched onto Stoker in a big way, he probably saw Stoker as a father figure, as we all had at one time or another.

**Me:** It seems like Stoker has made a friend.

**Terri:** He has, though I'm afraid it's going to be short lived.

**Me:** Why?, is Toby leaving?

**Terri:** In a way yes he is, he is dying of liver failure. His drunken father would constantly beat up on poor Toby, thus causing irreparable liver damage, his father is now dead, thing is, without a transplant, poor Toby will be joining him.

**Me:** Damn, how long has he got?

**Terri:** Two to three months, four maximum.

This news hit me hard, I felt it only right that Stoker hear the news from me, so I made my way over to where Stoker was playing with the youngster.

**Me:** Hey Toby, do you want to go get a drink from Auntie Carbine, I need to borrow your Uncle Stoker for a minute.

Toby made his way over to where Carbine was handing out refreshments.

**Me:** Stoke, we gotta talk.

**Stoker:** What is it Vin?, what's wrong?

**Me:** There's no easy way to say this, but I thought that you should hear it from me, I'm afraid that Toby is dying.

**Stoker:** Dying?, from what?

**Me:** Acute liver failure, I'm afraid he has at the maximum four months to live.

Stoker's eyes filled with tears, he stormed off and out of the house.

**Toby:** Hey Uncle Vin, where's Uncle Stoker gone?

**Me:** He had something he needed to do, but he promises to come back and see you soon.

I hated lying through my teeth, especially to a child as sick and as frail as Toby, in truth I did not know where Stoker had vanished too.

It was now late afternoon, we hadn't seen Stoker for sometime, then suddenly he entered the house with Dr Osborne in tow.

**Me:** Hi Sto...

**Stoker:** The Dr and I are going to the orphanage.

With that Stoker and the Dr left and made their way over to the orphanage, Stoker knocked on the door to the orphanage, Terri answered it.

**Terri:** Stoker, this is a surprise, have you come to see Toby?

**Stoker:** In a way, yes we have, this is Dr Osborne, he is a fully trained Dr but he is also a friend of the family.

**Terri:** Well that's fine Stoker, but why is he here?

**Stoker:** The Dr is here at my request. We mice have three functioning livers, but in truth most of us only use one, I want to donate my spare liver to Toby, so the Dr is here to do a test to see if we are a match.

Terri's mouth fell open, why would an ageing mouse that she and the children just met, want to give up one of his livers?, she did not know the answer, but she went to Toby's room and brought him down to where Stoker and the Dr where waiting.

**Toby:** Uncle Stoker.

**Stoker: **Hey kiddo, this nice man is Dr Osborne, he's a friend of ours, now I know that you are quite sick and you need an operation to help make you better, the Dr is here to do a test on you, to see if you are a match.

**Toby:** A match with who Uncle Stoke?

**Stoker:** Me kiddo, I want to help you get better, so will you be a brave boy for your Uncle Stoker and let the Dr do the test, he won't hurt you I promise, if he does, I'll stop his hotdog rations.

**Toby (In slightly laughing Voice):** Ok Uncle Stoke.

**Stoker:** That's my brave boy!

The Dr took the test from Toby, then said that he would be in touch once he had the results of the test, then he left. It was now late so Terri put Toby to bed, Stoker decided to sleep on the couch in the living room, so that he would be there when Toby woke up in the morning. Terri brought some pillows and some blankets for the ageing Freedom Fighter to use as bedding, she handed Stoker the bedding then gave him a huge smile.

**Stoker:** What?, why are you smiling at me?

**Terri:** You like to make out that you are one tough mouse, but what I see is a kind and gentlemouse, who is willing to go through a risky operation, to save a child that he has only just met.

**Stoker:** Damn, don't let this get out, because my reputation as a ball breaker will be ruined.

**Terri:** Don't worry you old softy, your secret is safe with me.

A week has now passed since the Dr did the test on Stoker and Toby, the results were now in. The Dr made the journey to the house, collecting Stoker on the way. Stoker knocked on the door to the orphanage again, Toby answered the door, when he saw both Stoker and the Dr he knew what it meant, so did Terri.

**Dr: **Guys, I have the results of the liver compatibility test. Stoker, you are a match for Toby, it's not a perfect match however, but you are 97.9 compatible, the risk of Toby's body rejecting the liver that you donate to him is negligible.

**Stoker:** So when do we begin?

**Dr:** I will take you both back to the surgery now and prep you both for the operation which will take place tomorrow.

Stoker now came to see me and the rest of the guys at the house.

**Stoker:** Guys, I'm sorry that I've been a little out of sorts lately, it's just that when I heard about Toby, it was something that I couldn't face.

**Me:** So what's changed?, I mean you came back, why?

**Stoker:** I've changed. There's something that you all need to know, Dr Osborne is taking both Toby and I back to the surgery.

**Throttle:** Why is he taking you both back to the surgery?

**Stoker:** He needs to prepare us both, for a liver transplant operation. I am to donate one of my livers to young Toby, so that he may live.

**Modo:** But Admiral Stoker, sir, that's a risky operation even for a young fit human, let alone if you'll pardon me saying sir, an ageing Martian Mouse, you could lose your own life.

**Stoker:** Well at least then I would not be seen as a traitor any more. Admiral Throttle, if I don't make it through the operation, please take good care of my guys, my Biker Mice from Mars, also take care of young Toby, give him a fighting chance to make something of himself. See ya on the other side guys.

With that Stoker, Toby and the Dr left for the surgery. Would we see our two brave friends alive again, only time would tell. The guys and I all gathered in the orphanage to help keep them all calm, plus it would be a way of taking our minds off the operation that now would be taking place.

It has now been twenty four hours since Stoker, Toby and the Dr left the house bound for the surgery, my mobile begins to ring, it is the surgery, my hands were shaking as I flipped open the phone.

**Stoker:** Hey rookie it's m...

I didn't let Stoker finish his sentence.

**Me: **Hey guys, it's Stoker, he's alive.

**All:** Alright, way to go Stokes.

I put my phone on speaker so that Stoker could hear the cheers from me and the guys.

**Me:** Hey Stoke, how did the operation go?

**Stoker:** It went brilliant, there were no hitches or glitches, but we have to wait for another couple of days before we know whether the operation has been a success or not.

**Me:** Do you feel up to having visitors yet or not?

**Stoker:** Maybe tomorrow, I'm still in a bit of a mess, and I'm still tired from the operation, and Toby is still a little out of it.

**Me:** That's understandable, We will see you tomorrow then.

I flipped my phone closed and relayed what Stoker had told me back to the guys, they were all visibly over the moon that the operation had gone so well.

It was now the following day, Rimfire, Matt, Modo, Throttle, Vinnie, Me and Rufus all made our way to the surgery, along the way we stopped to buy gifts for both Stoker and Toby, though it would seem a bit sappy to see seven fully grown muscle mice buying and carrying a huge stuffed Teddy Bear, we didn't care these were gifts for two of the bravest people we knew, just to show that we were thinking about them.

We entered the surgery, the Dr came out to meet us with a huge beaming smile on his face.

**Dr:** Do you know guys, you never cease to amaze me, you must care about these two MICE a great deal.

**Me:** Yeah we D..., hang on I think that you are a little confused Dr, there's one mouse, Stoker and one human boy, Toby.

**Dr:** Maybe they came in here that way, but that ain't the way they are gonna leave. Young Toby is now half human half mouse, he's a little scared as you might imagine, Vin, you've had the transformation experience, would you go and see if you can calm him down?

**Me:** I would love to.

I made my way into Toby's room, he was lying in bed and crying, he hadn't seen or heard me enter the room, I went over to his bed and gently placed my hand on his shoulder, the youngster looked up at me still with tears in his eyes.

**Toby:** Uncle Vin, I'm...I'm scared, I'm turning into a mouse, I'm a freak.

**Me:** Hey now Toby, don't you dare call yourself a freak, to do that means that you are calling me a freak too.

**Toby:** You Uncle Vin?

**Me:** Yes Toby, I was once a human man, until one day I got into an accident with your Uncle Vince. I now live my life proud to be a mouse, but I can understand that you are scared, I know that I was when I changed, you just ask your Auntie Charley. Stoker has now given you three gifts, first he's given you his spare liver, second he's given you a new life and third but most important he's given you a family, you and Stoker are now Step Father and Step Son, you are no longer an orphan. You have given Stoker a gift too, he now has a future heir to the freedom fighter throne, one day when we are dead and gone, you will lead the freedom fighters, you will have your own crack team of wise cracking mice, you will have your own Biker Mice From Mars.

My words seemed to bring comfort to the youngster and he threw his now furry arms around my neck.

**Toby:** Thanks Uncle Vin.

**Me:** You are quite welcome, my handsome young mouse.

**Toby: **Handsome?

**Me:** Hell yes, don't forget who your step father is, he was and still is one of the most handsome mice around, in short you are from strong stock and don't you forget that.

Toby now looked at himself in the mirror that was at the end of his bed. My job done, I quietly left the room and made my way to Stoker's room. I gently knocked on the door and received the reply to enter, I opened the door and walked inside the room, closing the door behind me. Stoker was now sat on the edge of his bed looking upset.

**Stoker:** What was I thinking, giving Toby my spare liver, I should have known that he would change.

**Me:** Oh crap, not you too, I've just had a similar conversation with Toby, sure he was and probably still is a little bit scared of his new body, who wouldn't be, I mean going to bed as a human and then waking up as a part mouse is enough to scare anybody senseless, I'm testament to that, but I have assured Toby that he is not to consider himself as a freak, and you should not be so very hard on yourself, you have given that boy a brand new life, a life that would have ended in two or three months had it not been for your brave sacrifice, you have given him a family, but most of all, you have given him hope, In my book that makes you one hell of a mouse.

**Stoker:** You really mean that don't you?

**Me:** You know me Stoke, I never say things that I don't mean.

It has now been two weeks since the operation to save Toby's life and though it is still early days, the signs are good, as for Stoker, he now has another medal to wear with pride, the medal of honour.

I have also been recognised for my part in the event, I have received a commendation and I am now a One Star General, just for building the new orphanage and giving a few homeless kids a place to call their own.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	11. The Party

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak.**_

_**Chapter 11.**_

It has now been two months since the operation to save Toby's young life had taken place. Terri and the kids were now well settled in the new orphanage, all except one, Toby, he now had pride of place at the main house, living as Stoker's adopted son, he still went back to the orphanage on a daily basis, to play and to help.

With Stoker's operation scars now healing nicely, I decided that it would be a good idea to have a party in Stoker's honour. I made all the preparations, including inviting all the guests which would include the very Dr, Dr Osborne, that had performed the operation that had now saved Toby's life.

**Vinnie:** Aaaaaooow, we're having a party, yesss, oh I mean good idea Vin.

**Me:** Vinnie Van Wham, you don't fool me for one second with the Oh Good Idea crap.

**Vinnie:** Vin, I don't know what you are talking about, of course it would be a good idea to have a party, to celebrate the successful liver transplant operation, and the safe return of Stoker and 'er...Timmy.

**Me:** Don't you mean TOBY?

**Vinnie:** Yeah that's what I said Toby.

**Me:** Vinnie, I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are a real piece of work.

I decided to start the party nice and early so that the kids from the orphanage could join in, the party was under way, but where are the two guests of honour, Toby and Stoker? Suddenly a cheer goes up as two precious mice make their way into the room, I could not and would not miss the sight that met my eyes, Stoker was giving young Toby a piggy back ride, I immediately reached for my camera and took a picture of the two of them together looking so happy. It was now 11:00 pm and time for Terri and the children to head back to the orphanage, we all said our good nights and Stoker and I walked them back to the orphanage, Stoker had decided that he was a little tired so he was going to be staying at the orphanage over night. As for me, I was still in party mode, so I made my way back to the house where the party was still in full swing.

Me and the guys must have fallen asleep, it was now 5:30 am and I was woken up by the sound of a camera being used, I slowly opened my eyes and realised that I was lying on the carpet in the front room, I looked to my left and could see both Vinnie and Throttle lying next to me, I looked to my right were Modo and Rimfire, both of whom were still out for the count, I raised my head a little and could just see Matt also lying on the carpet at the base of our feet, I was surrounded, I then looked towards where the sound had come from. Horror of horrors it was Charley and she was packing heat in the form of my digital camera.

**Charley:** Oh this is priceless, I should be able to bribe you guys for at least the next 12 months with this picky.

**Me:** CHARLEY, don't you dare.

I got up from the floor, a little to quickly as it transpired, I suddenly became dizzy and nearly fell backwards, thank god for my tail. I gently used my foot to wake the rest of the guys.

**Me:** Guys, we are in so much trouble it's unreal.

**Throttle (Sleepily):** Hey Vin what's the problem?

**Me:** Would you care to take a look around?

Throttle did as I asked

**Throttle:** I still don't see the problem, so we were all crashed out on the living room floor, so what?

**Me:** Well why don't you try this on for size Throttle, Charley has taken a picture of us all sleeping, and fully intends to use it to bribe us into doing stuff.

**Throttle:** She wouldn't dare.

**Matt:** Oh yes she would, but not if I get to her first. Which way did she go Vin?

**Me:** She was heading outside, oh no, she wouldn't, would she?

**Vinnie:** She wouldn't what?

**Me:** Where did Stoker sleep last night?

**Rimfire: **At the orphanage.

**Me:** Bingo, Charley was heading outside, maybe towards the orphanage. Hello, am I the only one who knows what the ladies next move is going to be?

**All:** STOKER, she's gonna show the photo to Stoker and the kids

**Me:** Do you know that for a supposed advanced race you are all very slow on the uptake.

**Modo:** Slow on the uptake we may be, but we ain't slow to action. Guys we got us a Charley-girl to grab hold of, let's rock and ...grab.

We all made it outside just in time to see Charley about to knock the door of the orphanage, Matt ran at Charley and tackled her to the ground, he then began to tickle her and whilst she was powerless against Matt's tickling, I ran and took the camera from her hands, unknown to me though Stoker had heard the commotion and was standing right behind me.

**Me:** Hey guys, look I got the camera, we can get rid of the picture before Stoker sees...

**Stoker:** Before Stoker sees what?, I think I'll take that!

With that Stoker grabbed the camera from my hand. He activated the camera.

**Stoker:** Now let's see what's got you guys so hot under the collar.

**Me:** No, Stoke's I beg of you don't look at it, damn too late.

**Stoker:** Aw don't you all look oh so cute, let me guess, you all had just a little too much to drink?

We all now began to blush, very heavily.

**Stoker:** And Charley, I'm surprised at you, because as I understand it you were probably gonna be using this photo to get these knuckle heads to do stuff for you?

**Charley:** I'm sorry Stoke's, I'll give Vin his camera back and let him destroy the picture.

**Stoker (Smiling All Over His Face):** You will do no such thing, I'm proud of you Charley-girl, it's so nice to see that there is a devious mind at work inside that pretty little head of yours. I think that I might just upload this picture to Admiral Tusk at Martian High Command, I'm sure that he hasn't had a good laugh in ages.

**Me (In Menacing Voice):** Don't you dare Stoker, you wouldn't do it, not if you know what's good for you.

**Stoker:** Why Commander Van Daz, I do believe that you just threatened a retired Admiral, that's gotta be worth at least a demotion for you.

Stoker's voice was now so full of fun and mischief, he disappeared back into the house.

**Me:** Well guys that's it, it's official, we are going to be the laughing stock of all of Mars before the end of the day, in short, we are so screwed it hurts.

Twenty minutes had now passed since Stoker had gone back into the house, then came the radio call that we all were dreading.

**Admiral Tusk (Chuckling):** This is, hehe, Martian High Command calling The Biker Mice, or should that be the Sleeper Mice, hehe, come in please.

**Throttle:** Admiral Tusk, I can't imagine why you feel the need to call us, oh wait that's right, because of that soon to be dead traitor, Stoker. Well ok, get it over with.

**Tusk:** Do my grey eyes deceive me, or is that you sleeping soundly with your... bro's, hehe?

**Throttle:** Very funny Admiral, I can't believe that my sorry our favourite mentor has done this to us, we will never be able to return to Mars now.

**Tusk:** Relax Admiral Throttle, I can have a joke with the best of them, but I know how fast this would spread across the planet if it were to get out, so please rest assured, oops sorry bad joke, please be assured that I will never let this picture go any further than my office, in fact I have just deleted it from my computer.

**Throttle:** Thank you Admiral, Biker Mice out.

**Tusk:** Martian High Command, out.

**Throttle:** Now where is that soon to be dead traitor?

Throttle found Stoker still sat at the computer, Stoker could see that the Admiral was not impressed by what he had done.

**Stoker:** Throttle, before you start, I made Tusk promise to delete the picture from his computer once he had seen it.

**Throttle: **Oh trust me I know that it's been deleted, the thing that's got me steamed is the fact that it even got to Tusk in the first place.

**Stoker:** Oh come on Throttle, lighten up will ya?

**Throttle:** Oh I'm gonna lighten up alright.

With that and with a distinct smirk on his face, Throttle picked the retired Admiral up from his seat and carried him outside, Throttle carried Stoker to the river which runs through one of the fields at the house.

**Throttle:** Hey Vin, do you fancy a bit of revenge?

**Me (Giggling): **Like you have to ask? Of Course I do.

**Throttle:** Right then bring your camera.

I did as Throttle asked.

**Throttle:** Ok Vin get ready.

**Stoker:** Throttle, you wouldn't dare.

**Me:** Ooh bad move Stoke, you should know by now not to dare Throttle to do anything.

**Throttle:** I have another idea, a double soaking, Vinnie, bring that traitorous mechanic.

Vinnie lifted his one time bride up into his arms and carried her to where Throttle stood.

**Throttle:** Ok guys on the count of three. One, Two, Three.

On the count of three, both Vinnie and Throttle launched their payloads into the river and my camera caught every shot. Charley and Stoker both clambered out of the river, both soaked from head to toe, but instead of being mad at us they just stood there, shivered a bit and then broke out into fits of laughter, we all then joined in the laughter.

I had an idea, with it being close to the end of such a beautiful day and with Stoker and Charley still being soaked, I decided to build a fire which we could all sit round and have something to eat and drink. Within half an hour we had a roaring fire and we were all sat around it, Charley and Stoker being sat a little closer to it so that they could dry off, Daniel the cook brought out the food and drinks, and we stayed there until gone 11 pm, then we put out the fire and made our way to our bedrooms, no party, no alcohol, no sleeping on the carpet in the living room, no camera and no embarrassing photo. Sheer bliss.

Now I'm not gonna say that alcohol is bad for your health, far from it, but please take the advice of one mouse who has seen one too many embarrassing situations, if you want to live life knowing that there is a chance that you will have been caught on camera doing something that you would never normally do, then drink and be merry, if, however, you wish to live a life where you can have fun and not be afraid that you have been caught on camera, then please, watch what you drink and more importantly how much.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	12. Silverfire Arrives On Earth

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak.**_

_Chapter 12._

**A/N:** I gratefully acknowledge all of the people who continue to contribute to my stories, I would also like to welcome Midnight to my list, and thank her for agreeing to let me use her character, Silverfire, in my stories. Thanks Midnight, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and I hope that I don't disappoint you in anyway, I am forever indebted to you all.

Vinnie Van Daz.

It was the day after Stoker and Charley had both been given a thorough soaking by me and the rest of the guys, it was a little after 11.30 am, me and the rest of the guys were all completing various tasks outside in the back yard, for instance, I had now picked up the obsession of cleaning and polishing my bike until I could see my face in the chrome, Stoker and his adopted son Toby, were at the orphanage having fun, Matt and Throttle as usual were in the midst of an argument over music again, Vinnie the vain had completed all of his chores and was now lay on a sun lounger catching some rays.

All was as it should be, that was all about to change though, as suddenly what looked like a flaming meteor passed overhead and ditched into the sea just behind the house, Matt and Throttle were the first to ride to the edge of the sea, what they saw was a Martian Ship, which was now beginning to sink beneath the sea. By now the rest of us had joined Matt and Throttle. Me, Matt and Throttle quickly raced into the water to try and affect a rescue of the pilot of the ship, we made it to the entrance door of the ship, the door was badly buckled, the three of us were powerless to open it, Throttle called for Modo, who dutifully made his way out to where we were, he took hold of the door and with a huge tug, managed to get the door open enough for me to get inside.

I found the pilot slumped over the controls of the ship, I now realised that we were both in trouble as I felt the sea water starting to rush into the ship, we were now sinking faster, I knew that I only had seconds to act. I managed to undo the pilot's safety harness and lifted him from his seat, I made my way back to the entrance and passed the pilot out to Modo, then the ship sank beneath the sea, with me still inside.

The guys took the pilot to the safety of the beach thinking that I was behind them, Throttle was the first to realise that I was no where in sight.

**Throttle:** Guys, where is Vin? Oh my god, he's still on board the ship.

With the realisation that I was still on board the ship which was now under water, Vinnie raced into the water to the point where the ship had gone down, he dived under the water and found me unconscious in the doorway of the ship, without any thought for his own safety, Vinnie quickly pulled me from the wreckage and swam back to the surface where Modo was waiting to haul my lifeless body onto the beach.

Charley quickly rushed forward and began giving me mouth to mouth resuscitation, after a few seconds, I began to come round, coughing up lungs full of water as I did. I opened my eyes and saw the guys all standing round me an the pilot, who was himself just beginning to come round. Stoker marched forward to where I lay.

**Stoker:** Vin, thank the goddess, you are alive, don't you ever scare us like that again, we thought we had lost you bro.

**Me:** Sorry guys, but you don't get rid of me that easily, besides, I couldn't just let the pilot die.

The pilot began to groan as he started to come to.

**Pilot:** Wh...Wh... Where am I?

**Stoker:** You are safe here on Earth.

**Pilot:** Earth, how the goddess... oh I remember now, I had engine trouble and got trapped in Earth's orbit, and then nothing, until waking up here. Wait, Earth, there was talk of a great Martian Admiral being on Earth, he went by the name of Staker I think.

**Stoker:** I've been called worse, it's actually Stoker, and I'm a retired Martian Admiral.

**Pilot:** If you are Admiral Stoker, then that means that I'm in the company of... The Biker Mice From Mars.

**Throttle:** That you are my young pilot, that you are. Now, you know who we are, do you have a name, or do we just call you Pilot?

**Pilot:** I apologise, my name is Silverfire. Now let me see if I can get your names right, hmmmm a large grey furred mouse with a patch over his left eye and huge metallic right arm, that would make you General Modo Blade, next, mmmm, White fur, steel mask over his right eye and an ego that just won't quit, that would make you Vincent Van Wham.

**Vinnie:** Hey hey hey, that's General Vincent 'Vinnie' Van Wham.

**Silverfire:** My apologies, General Van Wham, next we come to a tan furred mouse, always wears shades and has a husky voice, that would make you, oh my, Admiral Throttle.

**Throttle:** Ok you got us, the rest will introduce themselves later. Now let me have a try at you, a grey furred mouse with a silver mane, hence the name Silverfire, and if I'm not mistaken, a good friend of Midnight.

**Silverfire:** Whoa, your good, of course that's why you are an Admiral. So who do I have to thank for saving my life?

**Stoker:** It was a joint effort between General Modo Blade, Admiral Throttle and General Matt Bond, though the one who pulled you out of the ship before it went down and nearly lost his own life doing it, is the mouse lying next to you, General Vin Van Daz.

**Silverfire:** General Van Daz, I owe you my life, thank you.

We all made it back to the house, Stanchion and Alteezer made a roaring fire in the living room. Modo, Throttle, Matt, Me and Silverfire all sat in front of the fire whilst the rest of the guys went to fetch us clean dry towels.

It was now clear to us all that Silverfire wouldn't be making the journey back to Mars any time soon.

**Me:** Hey Silverfire, it appears that you now have no way of getting back to Mars, what will you do now?

**Silverfire:** Oh damn I forgot, my ship, we need to retrieve and repair it.

**Throttle:** I'm sorry bro, but there is no way that we are gonna be able to do anything about your ship now, it's gone.

**Me:** You could always do what the guys here have done, and make this your new home, we have plenty of room, and if you have friends and family back on Mars, don't worry, as we got radio and video communication between us and Mars, so any time you want to contact your friends and family all you gotta do is lift the radio mic and call them. 

**Silverfire:** You really mean it?, I could stay here, and live with the Martian Hero's The Biker Mice, that would be so cool, I would need to talk to my friend Midnight about this, but if you are sure that you are ok with me living here, then yes, I would love to. Thank you so much for the offer.

With that, Silverfire made his way to the communications room to speak to Midnight.

**Silverfire:** This is Silverfire calling Martian High Command, come in please.

**Tusk:** Silverfire, where are you?

**Silverfire:** I'm on here on Earth Admiral, I've met up with some Martian Hero's that you may know.

**Tusk:** You've met up with Vin Van Daz and the guys. So I can see that you are going to be well looked after, but how did you come to be on Earth?

**Silverfire:** My ship developed engine trouble and I crashed into the sea, not far from Vin Van Daz's home, I actually owe Vin, Throttle, Modo, Vinnie and Matt my life, though it was actually Vin that rescued me from the ship before it sank, nearly loosing his own life in the process.

**Tusk:** Yeah that sounds like Vin, putting others before himself. So Silverfire, what can I do for you?

**Silverfire:** It seems that I'm gonna be living here on Earth for a while as my ship is completely gone, and I was wondering if you could pass a message on to Midnight for me please?

**Tusk:** You got it, what's the message?

**Silverfire:** Just tell her what's happened to me, and tell her that I'm ok and that I've met up with the Biker Mice and that I will speak to her soon.

**Tusk:** Consider it done, now listen to me Silverfire, I know that you think that you owe the guys your life, but don't let them talk you into doing anything risky, especially when it comes to Mr Van Wham.

Silverfire gave a small chuckle when he heard Tusk say this.

**Silverfire:** Oh don't worry Admiral, I got Vinnie's game, and there's absolutely no way that he's gonna catch me out. Silverfire out.

With that Silverfire ended the call and replaced the radio mic, and made his way back to me to finally accept my offer.

A sudden thought has now crossed my mind, just how many more mice am I gonna be responsible for? At this rate, I will be able to start my own colony. One thing though is certain, the Biker Mice From Mars just keep going from strength to strength.

Admiral Throttle has garnished my tunic with a medal, the medal for honour and bravery, for my part in saving Silverfire's life. I know that I probably will never make Admiral, but, I have to admit, at this precise moment in time, I'm extremely happy with my lot in life, I have my brains, I have my bro's and I have my bike, who could ask for more?

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	13. Stoker's Final Voyage

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak.**_

_Chapter 13._

_This Is Stoker Calling Mars, Come In Mars._

It was the beginning of another beautiful day, here on the Isle Of Man, the birds were singing cheerfully, the guys were playing, playfully, and me, well I was taking time to take stock of what had happened in my life since I had met the guys. I had taken in six Martian Mice and one human lady. I had rescued them all from certain destruction at the hands of their nemesis Limburger. I had on many occasions gotten on the wrong side of one certain mouse, Vinnie. I had found that whilst it didn't take long to get mad at Vinnie, it took even less time to forgive him. Then there was Modo's grey furred momma, Bola, she had come to live with us here on earth, she had even married Stoker, they had a daughter together whose name is Misha.

Then comes Stoker, he had been called a traitor for many years, with the mice on Mars thinking that he had sold them out to the highest bidder, nothing could be further from the truth, as in point of fact he was a dedicated Freedom Fighter, he was actually the leader of the Freedom Fighters.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts, when I heard Matt give out an ear piercing scream. I rushed to see what was wrong. It was Stoker, he was lying on the floor barely breathing and clutching his chest.

**Me:** Matt, get a grip of yourself, now I want you to go and get the Dr and also get the rest of the guys. Tell the Dr that Stoker is having a Heart Attack.

Matt stood there, still unable to move and crying for all he was worth.

**Me:** Matt, for the love of god, will you go and do as I ask, please!

Don't ask me how, but poor Matt managed to get himself moving, I knelt down by the side of the ageing and dying Stoker, I gently held his head in my hands.

**Me (In Soft Voice):** Oh Stoker, it's your time to go, but just hang on until the guys get here.

Modo, Carbine, Throttle, Vinnie, Rimfire and the Dr all now came running, the Dr knelt down by the side of Stoker and began to examine him, then he looked up at me and the guys.

**Dr:** I'm sorry guys, there's nothing I can do, I will leave you all alone for a few minutes, to say your final farewells.

This hit Modo, Throttle, Vinnie and Carbine hard, though it seemed that Vinnie had been hit the hardest. Vinnie fell to his knees.

**Vinnie (Talking and Crying):** No, Stoke's, come on old timer, don't die, you can't die, I won't let you die.

Carbine walked up behind Vinnie, tears openly flowing, she placed her hand on Vinnie's shoulder.

**Carbine:** Vinnie, it's Stoker's time, he's had a damn good life, you guys have all seen to that.

Stoker's eyes flickered open.

**Stoker (In A Weak And Croaky Voice): **Hey Rookies, thanks for the many wonderful years that you have all given me, I wish I could stay for eternity, but alas, (Stoker coughs), I can't. Admiral Throttle, will you please come to me, I have a huge favour to ask of you.

Throttle did as his mentor asked and knelt down by Stoker's side, he lowered his head so that Stoker did not have to strain to give Throttle what would be his last instructions.

**Stoker:** Throttle, bro, look after the guys, they are gonna need you now. Get in touch with Admiral Tusk and let him know what has happened. Finally, it is my wish to be taken back to Mars and buried on my home planet.

**Throttle:** You got it coach, I will see to it that your instructions are followed to the letter.

**Stoker:** I love all you guys so very very much. See ya on the other si...

Stoker was unable to finish his last sentence, he drew his final breath and closed his eyes. I gently released Stoker's head and with tears falling like rain, I went in search of a blanket, I found a blanket and placed it over Stoker's body. I could see that Throttle wanted to cry, but he could not be seen crying, he had to be strong for me and the others, though in truth it was me that had to be strong, I gently took hold of Throttle's shoulders and lifted him to his feet, I pulled him into my body and let him rest his head on my shoulder.

**Me:** Ok Throttle, I know that you are holding it all back, Stoker wouldn't want you to do that, so please, just let it all go, use my shoulder to cry on for as long as you need, that goes for the rest of you too, and that's an order.

The rest of the guys all gathered around me and we all fell into a hug then fell to our knees and cried.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It has now been four hours since Stoker had taken his last breath, we had managed to lay Stoker's body on a table in the living room, Throttle had begun to carry out Stoker's last request, Modo, Vinnie and Rimfire were all dutifully standing guard over Stoker's body. I got one of the hardest tasks, someone was going to have to tell both Misha and Toby of their father's passing. Unusually I found them both huddled together out in the yard, they could obviously sense that something was not right, I made my way over to them, trying hard not to show that I had been crying, I should have realised, I could probably fool Toby for a few seconds, but there was no fooling Misha.

**Misha:** Uncle Vin, have you been crying?

**Me:** Nah, it's just a trick of the light.

Misha now began to get upset.

**Misha:** Don't give me that Uncle Vin, tell us what's wrong.

I was not looking forward to the words that I was going to be saying for the next few moments.

**Me:** Misha, Toby, please come closer, you are of course right Misha I have been crying, deep down inside I am still crying. Misha, Toby, I have some bad news for you both, it is my solemn duty to inform you of your father's death.

Misha and Toby both look at me with disbelief, then they look to each other, then back to me, they both now threw their arms around me and began to cry.

**Me:** Misha, Toby, I'm so very sorry, we all feel your pain.

**Misha:** Did he die alone?

**Me:** Your father was never alone, as for dying alone, no he didn't, he actually died in my arms.

I got all choked up when I said the final few words.

**Toby:** Did our father say anything before he died?

**Me:** Yes he did, he told me that he loved you all dearly. He also had one final request, which I'm pleased to say that your Uncle Throttle is taking care of, he has requested that he be buried on his home planet of Mars.

**Toby:** Mars, but we will never be able to travel to Mars to see him.

**Me:** Don't you worry about that, Uncle Throttle may be carrying out your father's last request to the letter, but I'm sure that he has found a way that enables you to go and visit your father's grave, whenever you wish. I know that it's going to be hard for the two of you and Bola, but you will of course be able if you wish to help us take your father's body back to Mars.

The three of us, now just stood there, crying until we could cry no more.

Back in the communications room of the house, Throttle was getting ready to break the sad news to Admiral Tusk at Martian High Command.

**Throttle:** This is Admiral Throttle calling Admiral Tusk, do you read me sir?

**Tusk:** Admiral Throttle, this is an unexpected pleasure.

**Throttle:** Admiral Tusk, I'm afraid that it's anything but a pleasurable call, it is my sad and solemn duty to inform you that Admiral Stoker is dead.

There was a long pause.

**Tusk:** Throttle, will you please repeat your last message, because for a moment there I thought I heard you say that Stoker was dead.

**Throttle:** You did hear me say it Admiral, he died four hours ago of a massive heart attack whilst in Vin Van Daz's arms.

**Tusk:** I don't know what to say, this is deeply distressing news, I'm very sorry for your loss Admiral Throttle, is there anything I can do to help?

**Throttle:** There is Admiral, Admiral Stoker's last request before he died was that he would like to be buried on Mars, is there any way that it can be arranged?

**Tusk:** Admiral Throttle, you've no need to ask, the planet of Mars would welcome the return of her son.

**Throttle:** Thank you Admiral, though I do have another problem, Stoker's family, they have asked that they remain here on earth, would there be any way that you could spare a new ship for them to travel to Mars to visit Admiral Stoker's grave.

**Tusk:** Again Admiral, you've no need to ask, consider it done. Please pass on my sincere condolences to Admiral Stoker's family. When will you be arriving for the burial?

**Throttle:** I will pass on your condolences, and as for when we are going to arrive, as soon as I end the call to you we will be heading out to Mars, for this trip, I would like to change our ships call sign to STOKER 1, as a mark of respect.

**Tusk:** All received and understood Admiral Throttle, god speed. Tusk out.

Throttle now replaced the radio mic and made his way, to collect us all ready for the journey to Mars.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It has now been three days since we began our journey to Mars, and we are now within sight of the end of Stoker's last journey.

**Throttle:** Martian High Command, this is STOKER 1, come in please.

**Tusk:** This is Martian High Command, go ahead STOKER 1.

**Throttle:** Please be advised that we are about to land, Admiral Stoker has come home.

**Tusk:** Roger that, the Planet of Mars welcomes Admiral Stoker home, you are cleared to land.

The ship gently touched down on the sandy red soil of the planet Mars, the same red sandy soil that was to become Admiral Stoker's new home. The exit ramp of the ship was lowered and the entrance door opened. Throttle, Vinnie, Modo, Rimfire, Me, Matt and Toby all carried Stoker's body on it's final journey, Admiral Tusk had organised an honour guard, which would surround us until we arrived at Stoker's final resting place. The Martian burial blanket was waiting to receive Stoker's body, we gently layed his body into it and then wrapped it around his body, then came the hardest part of all, we lifted Stoker's body and gently lowered it into his new home. We all picked up a handful of the red sand and with Stoker's family going first, sprinkled the sand on top of Stoker's body. Once we had all finished, the rest of the soil was respectfully placed on top of him.

The guard of honour all now fired their weapons into the Martian air, then came the point which we all began to cry uncontrollably, the sight of Toby standing at the head of his father's grave with bugle in hand, he placed the bugle to his mouth and played the last post.

There was a headstone placed at the head of Stoker's grave, which just had these few words inscribed on it:-

**Here lies Admiral Stoker, A True Martian hero,**

**A Loving Father, A Loving Bro.**

**He Will Be Missed Dearly.**

**Be At Peace.**

Carbine now stood at the head of her Uncle's grave and paid this very moving tribute.

**Carbine:** Well Uncle Stoke, you've done it again, you've made the ones who love you cry. You have also made the ones who love you so very proud, for years you were considered by many as a traitor to your people, but judging by the turn out here today, I would say that you are no longer considered a traitor. There have been many times, that you and I have fought, both alongside each other and with each other, there may have been times when I looked as though I had a hard faced persona, this was for me a survival tactic that I learned from a Great Admiral by the name of Stoker, this survival tactic has served me well, I'm still alive and that is all thanks to you. Ladies, Gentlemice and Children, I give you the Great Admiral Stoker.

Then it was Tusk's turn to pay a fitting tribute.

**Tusk:** I can only repeat what Admiral Carbine has said, but I will also add this, Admiral Stoker, though you were retired, your rank of Admiral remains, as for being classed as a traitor, your records have all been wiped clean of any suggestion that you were a traitor, to all the generations that follow, you will now be classed as a Great Martian and Earth hero. My final command to you Admiral Stoker is this one, soldier, stand at ease. Rest In Peace, Admiral Stoker.

After the ceremony had concluded we all stayed on Mars for a week, giving us all chance to visit Stoker's grave alone and to be at one with our thoughts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We have now returned back to earth, it is now two days since our return, we have received messages from people in our old home town of Kidderminster, we have also received messages from our new home town on the Isle Of Man, all with much the same tone, that of solemn sorrow tinged with sorrowful joy.

**RIDE FREE ADMIRAL STOKER.**

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	14. The Name Is Black, Jet Black

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak.**_

_Chapter 14._

It has now been six long months since the death of Admiral Stoker, most of us have at least begun to come to terms with his passing, though not all. Two mice who are still to accept Stoker's death are Matt and Throttle, they both still lie awake most nights, unable to sleep.

Though Matt and Throttle had never really seen eye to eye on a lot of things, Stoker's death seemed to bring them closer together, they would both take regular drives out to the coast and would sit there for hours in complete silence, with only the sound of their occasional tears to break the silence.

Today was one of the days where they decided to take their trip out to the coast, they both hoped into Matt's car and headed toward their destination, their route would take them through the main street of town. They entered the main street and could see that there was some kind of fight going on, they didn't want to interfere, but they felt that they had to, there maybe someone in amongst the mass of angry bodies who would need help.

Matt stopped the car and both he and Throttle got out and made their way toward the fight, one of the attackers chose that precise time to look around and spotted the two mice heading towards the fight, he let out a shout, "Oh my god there are two more of them" he said, half of the fighters now broke away from the main fight and descended upon Matt and Throttle, this would prove to be their biggest mistake, both Throttle and Matt let fly, easily cutting their way through their body of fighters, having finished with their own fight, they now began to cut through the main body of fighters.

Throttle now looked down at what the fighters had been kicking and punching, it was another Martian mouse, a male, covered from head to toe in black fur, he had many wounds all of them bleeding, his clothes had been completely torn from his body by his attackers. With Matt now dealing with the last of the attackers, Throttle went back to the car and found a blanket which he could use to wrap the mouse in.

Throttle now spoke, "Matt, will you gently lift him to his feet so that I can wrap this blanket around him, then we'll take him to see Dr Osborne", Matt did as the Admiral had asked and gently lifted the black furred, unconscious, mouse to his feet and supported him whilst Throttle wrapped the blanket around his lifeless body.

Both Matt and Throttle now carried the mouse to Matt's car and then they drove him to Dr Osborne's surgery. The good Dr saw both Matt and Throttle pull up in the parking area just outside his surgery and went to greet them, "Admiral Throttle, General Bond, this is an unexpected pleasure, to what do I owe this visit?" asked the Dr, Throttle answered the Dr's question, "We were just driving through the main street when we found this mouse being attacked by a huge group of thugs.

The Dr, now looked to where Throttle was pointing and replied with a gasp, "Oh my god, those guys really did a number on this guy. Quick guys, bring him in and I will begin treating his wounds", Matt and Throttle now gently carried the mouse into the Dr's surgery.

The black furred mouse had many serious, deep and bleeding wounds which would all need to be patched up before the minor cuts and abrasions could be dealt with, _It's a good job you have black fur my friend, cos you are going to have many bruises_, thought the Dr.

It has now been two hours since Matt and Throttle had brought the unconscious mouse into the Dr's surgery, the Dr now made his way out into the waiting room to where the two bro's were sat, "I thought you might like to know that our black furred friend is waking up" said the Dr, both Matt and Throttle stood from their seats and followed the Dr into the recovery room.

They made their way to the strangers bedside and noticed that he was beginning to stir, Matt placed a comforting hand on the mouse's left shoulder and gently spoke "Hey it's ok bro, you are safe", at this the black furred mouse suddenly opened his eyes and went crazy, trying to fight off who he thought were his attackers, Throttle now spoke, "Whoa hey there, it's ok, we are not going to hurt you", Throttle's words seemed to calm the black furred male down.

"W-where am I?" the mouse asked, "You are in a Dr's surgery, and safe" replied Throttle, the male then looked up at Throttle and Matt, "You are both Martian Mice" he commented, "That we are" replied Matt. Throttle now made the introductions, and the male now introduced himself, "My name is Commander Jet Black", he weakly held out his hand and shook the hands of both of his rescuers, with Throttle's being the last hand that the commander shook, Throttle now helped him to return it to his side.

The commander now fell back to sleep again and would remain asleep for eight hours, both Matt and Throttle returned to the waiting area. Meanwhile back at the house, I was getting increasingly worried about the fact that Matt and Throttle hadn't returned, they didn't normally stay out this long, at least not without calling to let us know what they were doing, I decided to call Throttle on his mobile. Throttle answered his phone, "Vin, damn sorry bro I meant to call you, we've been involved in a fight", I could not believe what I was hearing, "You've WHAT?" I replied and continued "Are you both alright?", Throttle assured me that both he and Matt were fine and that they were waiting for their new friend to wake up. _Oh great, another mouse to feed_, I thought, but I soon wiped the thought from my mind.

It is now two hours since Throttle had called me, and I now heard the unmistakeable rumble of Matt's car pulling up the driveway, I made my way out to greet them, I was about to berate them for making me worry so when I realised that they were not alone. The three mice all now exited the car and made their way over to me, Throttle spoke, "Vin I would like you to meet our friend Jet", I offered my hand to the new black furred mouse, he gratefully accepted it and said "The name is Black, Jet Black and I'm pleased to meet you", _Very James Bond,_ I thought, I could just see him in the opening titles of For Your Eyes Only_ The Name Is Black, Jet Black, Licensed To Ride_, A small smile fell across my face at my thought, "welcome to our home Mr Black", I casually said, "Please call me Jet", he replied.

I asked the guys if they were hungry, which in Matt and Throttle's case was a stupid question as they were always hungry. We all entered the kitchen area of the house and I asked Daniel the Chef to rustle up some dogs and root beer, the smell of the roasting weiners was enough to bring the other mice out of their holes, there was meeting and greeting all round, closely followed by the sound of numerous amounts of hotdogs and bottles of root beer being consumed.

After the meal it was getting late so I showed Jet up to his room, I knew that there was a possibility of Jet moving on in a few days, as I'm sure that he had someone who missed him dearly, but I had told him that he was free to stay for as long as he needed, Jet seemed to appreciate my offer and thanked me, before entering his room and closing the door.

It was now the following morning and I was sat in my study, deep in thought, when suddenly a knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts, I looked up and found Jet standing in the doorway. "Jet, come in, what can I do for you?" I asked, "I just remembered, I've left my bike in the parking structure in town, and she gets fidgety if I'm away from her for too long" he replied, "You have a bike?, what's her name?" I asked, "Her name is Starfire, she has full Artificial Intelligence" he replied "Ah she's an AI bike" I continued, Jet looked more than a little surprised that I knew of AI bikes, "Hey, I know all about AI bikes, I have one of my own, his name is Lightning, if you would like, I will take you to pick up Starfire, give you a chance to meet Lightning" I replied, Jet thanked me for the offer and gratefully accepted.

We both walked out to the garage, where Lightning was waiting, Jet spoke "Oh my, he certainly is a beaut", "He sure is, and he's very fast, hence the name Lightning" I replied, Jet gently patted the side of Lightning's fuel tank, I mounted my bike and Jet sat behind me, I started Lightning's engine and we rode down the driveway.

Riding down the street I could tell that Jet was none too impressed by my boast about Lightning's speed, so I opened the throttle full and sped down the street, that got Jet's attention, "'Er Vin, ok you can slow down now I believe you", a broad smirk spread across my face, I'm not usually one for showing off, we already got enough of that in the form of Vinnie, but there was something just so satisfying about pulling back on the throttle and showing Jet what Lightning could do.

We arrived at the parking garage where Jet had parked Starfire, I pulled up alongside his bike, she was a sleek Jet Black Harley, with High Shine chrome work and a bodywork so spotless that you could actually see the reflection of your face in it, I was about to get a lesson in speed, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a sly grin creep across Jet's face, "Ok Starfire, let's show these amateurs what real speed is" I heard him whisper.

Jet now climbed aboard his bike and fired up the engine, he selected first gear on his bike, then whilst holding his front brake lever, he revved the bike hard, causing it to spin it's rear tyre. Thick acrid smoke bellowed from the rear tyre, then suddenly the display stopped, the smoke cleared and I could now see that Jet had turned his bike around just by spinning his rear tyre. "Ok Daz let's ride, hey I'll even give you a ten minute head start, you know, just to give you and Lightning a sporting chance" Jet boasted.

It may have been a boast but I could see a look of pure belief and mischief in his eyes, so I took the hint and rode off as quick as I dared, sure enough, twelve minutes later the sleek black Harley blew past me as though I was standing still. _Damn, I'm not gonna hear the last of this_, I thought, I parked Lightning in the garage and dismounted, I removed my helmet and walked over to where Jet and Starfire had parked, Jet was still in the saddle, with helmet removed and one almighty smug grin on his face.

I now looked at Jet and said "Ok, Ok, I'll give you that one, I bow before a superior racer, just do me a favour, and don't continue to crow about it", "Who me?, as if I would crow about it" Jet replied with a mischievous grin on his face, we now both entered the house, and I began to count down to my embarrassment, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and nothing, there was not a sound, no jibes as to how an injured mouse could beat a fully healthy one or how does it feel to be beaten by a rookie, Jet, it seems is a mouse of his word, which puts him in the same sort of category as Modo, a gentlemouse.

It seems that Jet also has another quality, one which we all secretly crave, he knows how to control Vinnie, since Jet's arrival, Vinnie has been kind, gentle and loving, in other words he's been boring, but when you've had many years where the machismo rating has not dropped below 98, to have a period of boring is sheer bliss, so for that, nice one Jet.

Over the next few months, Jet would prove to be a mouse for all occasions, an instant hit with everyone he met, and I secretly hated him for it, just kidding.

Ride Free, Mr Black.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
